


it's not easy, but it's easier

by kickassfu



Series: the boys and their mental illnesses - modern au [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sensory Overload, Short, geralt helping jaskier, introspective, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: They should’ve left.Fuck.Geralt would love to just pick him up and take him away from it all; take him to a safe place, their safe place, home. For now, he needs to try and calm him, before he has full blown panic attack. Covering Jaskier’s eyes, he whispers softly, “It’s ok love, you can open your eyes.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: the boys and their mental illnesses - modern au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695214
Comments: 14
Kudos: 196





	it's not easy, but it's easier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KHansen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHansen/gifts).



> I got this prompt on the previous part of this series: If you’re every looking for another prompt, I know every now and again (in my experience with ADHD) my meds just aren’t enough and I’ll have a day where I’ll be fine but then something just causes a chain reaction of overstimulation and I end up with sensory overload. Maybe we see this happen to Jaskier from Geralt’s POV?
> 
> I tried my best, the person that requested this told me more about what they go through, I looked up some stuff as well, so I hope I did it justice?

Geralt is not a fan of crowds, so they try to avoid them for the most part. Surprisingly, if Jaskier isn’t in a controlled environment - where he’s the one making the most noise, and he’s separate from everyone else, like in his concerts (his dominion) - he also hates crowds, so they understand each other very well when it comes to decisions of where to go and when. So, them going to the beach was a mutual decision, even if it was Jaskier’s idea (“I need the sea Geralt, I’ll die without it.”) but they expected it to be mostly empty at this time of year. 

It isn’t.

It’s filled with people, with _crying children_ , and an unforgiving sun that is slowly cooking them; it’s Hell, he’s sure of it. It’s all a bit much, but he’s keeping to himself, trying to find peace in the book he’s reading, to lose himself in it. It works, helps him push the world out.

That’s why it takes him longer than it should, to realize Jaskier isn’t ok. When he notices him covering his ears with his hands, his eyes closed tight (so tight it looks like it might hurt), trying to breathe through it.

Sensory Overload, he knows the symptoms from personal experience, and from being with Jaskier for so long; they’ve both had their encounters with it - too much, too loud, too bright, everything on overdrive and all you want is for it to stop. 

They should’ve left.

 _Fuck_.

Geralt would love to just pick him up and take him away from it all; take him to a safe place, _their_ safe place, _home_. For now, he needs to try and calm him, before he has full blown panic attack. Covering Jaskier’s eyes, he whispers softly, “It’s ok love, you can open your eyes.”

His breathing is still coming a bit faster than normal, but he feels his eyelashes flutter beneath his hand (glad he’s able to take some pressure from Jaskier’s eyes). With his other hand he grabs Jaskier’s leg - his skin sweaty from more than just the heat - putting pressure on it, trying to ground him to the moment.

Glad they brought headphones, Geralt connects them to his phone, and puts on a calming playlist Jaskier himself made, the sound low; “I’ve got music if you want it.” he whispers again, knowing that the music sometimes helps Jaskier focus on something else, and calm down.

Jaskier nods, putting on the headphones fast, covering his ears again on top of them, just in case. Geralt feels Jaskier’s muscles relax a bit, as he keeps rubbing his thigh; knowing it’s time they remove themselves from the situation entirely. He leads Jaskier out of the beach, holding his hand; Jaskier following behind, eyes finally open, but only looking at Geralt’s back, his hair, nothing but Geralt.

It’s only when they’re back home, lights off, no sounds besides their breathing, that Geralt feels Jaskier relax completely, limp besides him on the couch, tired.

“Well...that was shitty.” Jaskier mumbles.

“Hm.” he never quite knows what to say in these situations, nor what to do, except just being there for him. Geralt has told Jaskier that much before, and in answer he got Jaskier’s brilliant smile and a _‘That’s all I really want, to be honest.’_

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, knowing that some days are better than others. But that for every bad thing that might happen, they have each other to help keep the other afloat. It’s not easy, but it is easier still.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
